Recently, mobile information terminals such as mobile phones that are equipped with a broadcast receiving function have been prevalent. Such a mobile information terminal enables a received television program to be reproduced by displaying moving images of the program on a screen and by outputting sound of the program to a speaker.
To reproduce a television program on a mobile phone, electricity is supplied from a battery provided inside the mobile phone. When a frame rate, a speed of frames produced per second to display moving images, of the program is high, the program of clearer pictures and smoother motion is displayed on a screen of the mobile phone. However, the higher the frame rate is, the larger a data volume that is processed per second is, which requires a larger amount of power consumption of the mobile phone.
An image quality of a conventional mobile phone and the like is predetermined; moving images are displayed at one fixed frame rate. In view of lowering power consumption rather than improving the image quality, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile terminal device whose frame rate at which pictures are displayed is selectable by a user.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-271671